Into my Inferno
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: Haruto Kurosaki, Ichigo's late younger brother died when he was 5 on a very certain night. What will become of him as he adjusts living in the soul society? Will he turn out for the greater good or will his desire to satisfy his anger overwhelm him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1-Death, my sudden beginning_**

Its cold. The rain…its cold, and hard. I can't move, my chest hurts. Mommy, mommy I'm scared. Why did you leave me? Is he more important? Are you just gonna leave me to die here?

"Ichigo! Don't!"

Don't let go of my hand. Don't leave me for him.

"AHHHH!"

"M-Mommy….Mommy get up."

Why is Mom laying on the wet grass, on top of Ichi-Nii? My chest still hurts so I'll sit down for a bit. Then maybe mommy will come back.

"Heh, Heh, Hello young one," cackled a voice, "You look a bit lost, but oh how much spiritual pressure you have."

I looked up to where the voice was coming from. It looked like a monster, hiding its face behind a mask.

"You look like your in pain," boomed the monster. I would scream if I had any strength in me. But my voice wouldn't come out.

"Let me eat you, and all the pain will go away."

Eat me? I don't want to be eaten. Mommy, mommy why did you leave me….this is all your fault, all his fault. I'm going to die now. Its not fair, it came all too soon. The doctors said I still had some time left its not fair, I still had some time left!

"AHH! You damn pest!" screamed the monster in pain.

I wearily opened my teal blue eyes. His hand was on fire, it was a strange flame. It flickered all sorts of colors; red, orange, blue, green and purple, small electric sparks encircling the burning hand. Fire and Electricity, a strange combination. Speaking of the flames, my body felt hot, like I was placed in a warm oven.

_Raise your arm child_

**Who is that?**

_You will learn my name eventually, but for now quickly raise arm._

Obeying the voice I rose my right arm, my palm pointed towards the beast. An overwhelming surge of heat concentrated into my arm, and instinct told me to push the heat…energy forth.

"Blaze into the darkened Inferno, Shinya Hi Ryuu!"

Suddenly my arm turned a deep orange red color, it felt so hot, I was sweating but at the same time I felt a coolness from the heat, what looked like sparks to me was like the lightening I saw during a storm, encircling around my arm, this feeling was scary, this feeling was exhilarating. A stream of fire and electricity erupted from my palm, hitting the beast square in the chest.

"Agh!"

"I-I can't stop!" I whispered in agony, the pain in my chest heightened as the inferno continued to escape my palms, my heart felt that it too were on fire.

"Damn you!" screeched the beast, escaping from the flame and disappearing into the night. What a relief.

"Mom, please wake up," cried Ichi-Nii. Mom was still was not waking up.

"I-Ichigo…I love you…please take care of them," mumbled mom. Ichigo, however, did not hear her, he was too busy making noise, but I definitely heard her. She was dying and leaving me behind. I knew this day would happen, but not like this, I was supposed to leave them behind, not them leaving me.

_Hush now child, it is time._

_**Time, time for what?**_

_It is time to leave the world of the living._

…

_Do you not wish to leave?_

_**I-I was meant to die from the moment I was born, that's what the doctors say…but… why me?**_

_You suffer for the great power you hold within yourself, the world of the living did nothing but hinder thee, come let us ascend and leave this world behind us._

_**Will I see them again?**_

_Probably not. You will forget them._

…_**I see…then I'm ready**_

_Then let us go…._

_**Wait!**_

_What is it boy?_

_**What is your name**_

Feeling the flicker of a candle in my soul, I could sense that this voice was smiling down at me.

_You shall learn soon child, the world of the souls has plans for you._

Looking one more time to my brother crouched over mom crying out her name, a crowd of people started to notice him. I felt a pang of jealousy and anger over me. He was going to live and I die. There were so many things that I wanted to do, like karate, or just being able to play outside with Yuzu and Karin. It's a miracle that I was allowed to come with mom to pick up Ichigo today.

Big brother finally looking over to me, his eyes widened in horror at my sitting position, like he had finally realized I was there.

"Haru!" he yelled, running up the hill towards me, "Haruto!"

But it was too late, my body started to feel cold and light. It felt like I was peeling out of my skin.

"No! Haruto!" screamed Ichigo, clinging onto my lifeless body now. I looked at the woeful scene of my big brother crying his eyes out on my shoulders. My hallow eyes staring at the pouring sky. I looked up to the sky as well, feeling hopeless and lost.

"Don't leave me" Ichi-Nii cried out.

"Sayonara," I muttered to Ichigo, a frown on my face.

Turning around I looked up to the rainy sky again, this time I couldn't feel the droplets against my skin. I looked down at my hands, they looked so transparent, was I disappearing.

"I feel so lost," I whimpered, grabbing at a chain that was connected to my chest and my body, "I don't know what to do, I want to go home, what should I do?"

_Ascend and leave this world behind us._

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

"Rangiku!"

"Oh calm down Captain, I just had a little bit of Sake," puffed the voluptuous red head.

"I don't care, how many times have I told you not to bring that in here!" I yelled at the woman, honestly since I became captain and she my lieutenant, my work has been cut out for me.

"Hai, hai mon Capitan!" she giggled, clearly tipsy, and still holding onto her sake.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, composing myself I sat in my chair and called out for the visitor to come in.

"Hitsugaya-Kun!" exclaimed Momo, a big smile on her face.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" I corrected her for the millionth time.

"That doesn't matter right now I have some news for you!"

Hinamori, now standing in front of my desk looked at me with sparkly eyes that always meant trouble for me.

"What is it?" I sighed out, "Let's just get it over with."

"A new soul has arrived to the soul society!"

Really is this the big news? I thought to myself. Souls arrive in the soul society every second of the day, its nothing new.

"Momo, is there a real reason you're here?"

"Yes, yes there is!" she pouted, "Its not about who the soul is but that Granny's taking care of him!"

"Granny is?" I exclaimed, "She's too old to be taking such a responsibility!"

"Aww, you're no fun, I can see why Granny wanted to keep him though,"

"Why's that?"

"Because he's the most cutest thing I've ever seen, I could just hug him to death!" she exclaimed, hugging herself as a demonstration.

"Of course Momo," I sighed, honestly there was no real reason for her coming here.

"Anyway Toshiro…" she continued.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya-"

"About the boy, there's something about him that I want you to take a look at," she finished her sentence.

"Hmm," I said a bit bewildered by her now serious expression, "What is it?"

"It's about his spiritual energy, it's pretty unique, I think its Soul Reaper material."

* * *

**Haruto's Pov**

I've been in this place for a while, and already I don't like it. Just were the heck am I? Why can't I remember anything previous to being found in some forest.

"Haruto!"

Yes, my name's Haruto, that's the only thing about me that I can remember.

"Don't talk to the newb!"

I looked down the tree I was sitting in to face the boy who had just scolded the girl for calling my name. Giving him a very dirty look. The boy shivered then ran away, the girl in pursuit.

I've only been here for a month and already I've gained a bad reputation. Its not my fault I look different from them.

The top half of my hair is messy and jet black color, and the bottom half of my hair is a buzz cut orange, my eyes are teal blue, Granny once told me they resembled lightening, but I won't take her word for it. I'm not even sure how I feel for the old woman. I was found by some men in black robes and Granny just offered to watch me for a while, until they find a more suitable place for me, but I don't those men will come back, I've been around here for quite a bit, and I've considered myself to be quite lucky to find someone kind enough to take care of me.

I also noticed that people sweat around me, not like sweat from nervousness but sweat like under too much of the sun sweat. Plus when someone tries to touch me the revert their hands almost immediately, like they've been shocked by something. So in the end they all just kinda ignore me. Which kinda pisses me off, but at the same time I don't give too much about it, it doesn't bother me to the extent that I start blaming myself.

What really bothers me is that the people in black told me that I'm just a soul now, that I was once alive and now dead. I mean I think I'm acting way too calm about it, but I can't help but feel calm. But anytime I do try to remember what my life was like when I was alive, I can't help but feel angry, really angry, and a mix of other emotions I can't recognize. And every time I try to pin-point the source of this feeling, I see a flash of a kid with orange hair. I can't remember the face, but just the hair. Weird I know, but that's as far as my mind will let me.

The people in black told me its normal for a soul like me not to remember my time when I was alive, that we usually don't remember, although at the same time its also unusual that I don't remember my name, but they think my death must have been traumatic. Maybe it was, but I don't really mind.

I know it may sound a bit sappy, but its like there's this warm feeling in my chest, like a small lit candle that's keeping me sane and calm, and there are times were I hear a whisper, like someone's trying to talk to me, but I can't hear it cause its too quiet.

Looking up, my second most favorite time of the day was about to happen, the sun setting. Some people say it's a sad moment, because the day has come to an end, but I don't necessarily think that, but at the same time I don't think it's a happy thing. More like a calming ritual to remind you that even the sun needs its rest, so us people need to get to bed right away and rise with the sun; sunrise my most favorite. It odd, whenever its day time, that's when I feel most energetic, and having to stay in one place for a while is too much for me to stand.

Once the sun had set I jumped off the tree and landed to the ground with a hard thud. Walking back towards Granny's home I turned around to look at the tree one more time, then I noticed a small dent in where I landed.

"Whoops," I sweat dropped, "Better go quickly before anyone finds out."

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

"Momo…" I said irritated beyond relief, "It's night time, how long do you honestly think this boy is going to take?"

"Calm down Toshiro-Kun, its around this time that he comes back, he loves being out during the day," Hinamori smiled, ignoring my irritation.

"Granny I'm back!" called out a small boy from the bushes.

"Oh, Haru-Chan!" squealed Momo, literally glomping the boy.

"Oi, let go!" the boy said trying to squirm out of her grip.

"Aww, Hinamori-chan you were right he's so cute! He looks like a five year old!" Rangiku cooed as well, hugging the boy, but at the same time suffocating him in her chest.

"Oh my, my what do we have here?" smiled Granny, coming out of the small house, "I guess you found Haruto already."

"Yes, Granny," laughed Momo.

"Ahh, let go monster boobs!" screeched the boy as he tried to free himself from Rangiku.

"Oh my, you tongue is quite colorful for your age!" Rangiku laughed.

"Rangiku, that's enough let go of the boy so I can get a good look at him," I ordered my subordinate.

When the boy was finally let go, the atmosphere suddenly started to get hot, and personally I detest the heat. Then I started to sense a heavy spiritual pressure, it felt scorching hot, and humid, like there was no air to breath. I traced were the reiatsu was coming from and it lead me right to the boy standing in front of me, who was giving me a weird look, was that what you'd usually call a scowl?

"Mister are you done yet?" scowled the boy.

"Interesting," I muttered, "His spiritual pressure awakened so early, and it feels like he's holding back."

"I told you Toshiro-Kun, this boy has potential, he should be sent to the academy right away, you can feel how heavy it is, if he stays here for too long, a lot of weaker souls could be crushed under this much pressure," said Momo, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"His potential reminds me a lot from when I first met the captain, but isn't he too young to enroll?" said Rangiku.

"Hey! I'm still here y'know!" exclaimed the boy, "Stop acting like I'm too young to understand what you're saying."

"Quiet pipsqueak," I sighed, "We're being like this because you are too young to understand what I'm saying,"

"Says you, your just a few years older than me, you're just a "Kid" like me," said the boy glaring me in the eye.

"What did you say?" I growled, obviously pissed, "At least I'm not wearing a girly Kimono!"

"Oh you mean this?" said the boy indifferently, holding his arms up a little, he was wearing a white kimono with bright blue flowers embroidered on the material, "Well I think its pretty neat, I mean don'cha think it suits me?"

"Well, I guess- Ahh! Stop changing the subject! And Granny how did you afford something obviously expensive?"

"Eh? But Haruto-chan seemed to really like it when we went shopping a few weeks ago. Besides I used some of the money Momo-Chan gives me to buy it."

"Aww relax Toshiro-Kun, it looks cute on him," said Hinamori, hugging the boy again.

"Baa-chan I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?" said the boy, obviously given up on escaping Hinamori's constant hugging.

"So you get hungry huh?" I said to the boy.

"Yeah, isn't that normal?" he asked.

Sighing loudly, I ignored the boy and walked into the house, obviously tired of the child already.

"Rangiku, Momo, I'm going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

**Well its been a while! I just wanted to update the story a bit by changing some things...Like Haruto's zanpakto's name...so it's no longer Akihiro or Jigoku No Ryu cuz Jigoku No Ryu isn't really a name is it? Let me know please so I can seriously make this work!**

Well just to warn you I havn't read to far into the manga but I'll do my best to be 100% accurate. So please review and I'll update this sometime this week along with all my other fanfics! I need to know if this fanfiction is a good Idea, so meh, and please do not flame, I don't take too well to harsh criticism. Ummm wat else oh yeah, I totally promise u Haru is not gonna be a mary sue that will save the day! So please read and review and u won't regret it! :D

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hey Hey People! I'm baaaack! Well I was never here to begin with... Anywho please enjoy! I'm sorry if not any of the terms is perfect all u awesome major Bleach fans (wish I had that much dedication to keep up with the manga!) I haven't read the manga in like two or three years and I'm starting all over from the beginning right now! XP. Anywho forgive my inaccuracy and tell me (nicely) if I said anything wrong, cuz i like to get my stories right! And thank u for bothering to read the first chapter and ready to read the second! It must mean to liked the first a little...right? ugh I know it must've been corny! Anyway enjoy! and Review please! I'm a review junkie and need my next fix! So I need at least one review to continue!

* * *

Chapter 2

Toshiro's Pov

"Its hot," I hissed as I began to awake from my night's rest. The damn kid's spiritual pressure must be at its high in the morning, he has it radiating everywhere. Looking around the room I slept in I noticed Haruto wasn't anywhere in sight. Then I decided to peer out the window, I observed the sun rising but no sign of Haruto. Where could the brat be? Normal children Haruto's age would still be sleeping, at most weepy when woken up.

"Tweet, tweet," sang a childish voice from outside the house, "Tweet, tweet."

Getting up from the futon dressed I out of his nightwear Kimono and into my shinigami uniform and Haori. Stepping out I saw Haruto feeding the early birds some leftover bread, and was singing along with the birds with childish abandon.

"You're such a kid y'know that?" I smirked, my voice startling the kid which made the birds fly away.

"What'cha do that for?" Haruto retorted, blushing.

"Did what? Say you were a kid, kid," I teased him. Gee, now that I think about it I don't think I ever talked to a kid before, this should be interesting.

"Shut up! I'm not a kid!"

"Then why were you playing with the birds?" I laughed.

"I wasn't playing with birds! I was feeding them!"

"Uh-Huh, its okay to admit you were playing with the birds, I remember when I was just a bit older looking than you, I used to love playing in the snow by myself," I chuckled at the old memory. The cold always suited me.

"Why did you play on your own, I bet Hinamori-san would play with you," Haruto said, rather sourly.

Glancing at the boy his face was towards the ground, and the heat I was feeling earlier was rising drastically. This was bad. Granny shouldn't be around a person like this, it isn't good for her.

"Must be nice being able to play with others," the boy whispered, "Right Ichi-Nii?"

"Huh? Who's Ichi-Nii?" Is this kid talking to himself now?

Ichi-Nii?" the boy said looking at me now, his eyes looking distant, then suddenly blinking at staring at me, "Who's that?"

"That's what I'd like to know?" I sighed, feeling for my forehead, "And could you take it easy on your energy, it's boiling out here, you could give Granny heat stroke!"

"So you feel it too! I'm surprised you were able to stand so close to me for so long!" Haruto cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, but you do know how to lower it right? You were doing it yesterday."

"Mm, but its really hard for me to do that in the mornings cuz that's when I'm really AWAKE!" Haruto laughed and twirled, and skipped over to some flowers.

"You really are a kid," I sweat dropped "Where did he pick up the big kid attitude from though?"

"…Hitsugaya-san, can I show you something?" Haruto said facing me with a lilac flower in hand. A serious expression on his face.

"Sure, what is it," I said leaning against the door.

Haruto walking close to me brought the flower close to his chest a let out a small breath. Suddenly the flower started to lose it's shade. From lilac it went immediately to sickly grey, it became thin and fragile that it crumbled away from his hand. Did the flower just die? I can't even feel a trace of spirit energy, like it was so suddenly erased.

"It's a trick I can do," Haruto said with a sad smile, "It's the first thing I learned to do when I first got here, Ironic that I can make things die."

"Haruto…what do you mean things?" I said alarmed. Had he tried it with actual people?

"There was a time I was lost before I met Granny. I was wandering around the Rukogan. I used to hide in the forests when mean kids would chase me. I couldn't speak and could barely walk let alone run." Haruto said tears streaming down his face, his voice suddenly becoming frantic.

"I dunno why, when I got here, everything felt weird…I dunno why but my body felt better…it felt lighter. Like I used to be sick or something. But I wasn't used to it! So when that animal attacked me I didn't know what to do! I tried to scream but I couldn't even hear myself! I grabbed its neck when it was biting me, and I just let go, let loose y'know? And it whined! And cried! Its was TRYING to escape! But I couldn't let go! Wouldn't let go! It felt nice! And then suddenly…it died in my arms…and crumbled…like dust! My wounds healed! I sucked away its life."

This boy, Haruto. He was bawling his eyes out. He really looked scared and confused. So the boy learnt how to focus his spirit energy before anything else. It must have been scary for a child his age.

Reaching out to him, I patted his unruly hair. I guess it couldn't be helped. He's definitely going with us, and enrolling in the academy. Momo was right he has potential, but more than that he needs to be surrounded by people like him.

"It's fine," I said, the boys wails decreasing.

'It's okay, stuff like this is perfectly normal," I coaxed the child, his wails now small whimpers.

"R-Really? I-I'm not a f-freak, like t-the others say?" Haruto whimpered, rubbing his eyes and snot with his arms.

"Yeah, I'll prove it to you, there's a place a little far away from here, that has a school for people like you to grow up to be people like me. This place teaches you how to use you gift to not hurt others but protect them. To become a shinigami."

"Mmm…a shinigami?" Haruto said with sweet innocence.

"Nice try but yes, a shinigami, see you're kinda like me? And this place will teach you how to be good at it."

"Really! Can I go! Can I go!" Haruto said, his arm in the air like was already in class.

"Of course…that's what I came for anyway."

* * *

Sorry if there was any spelling or grammatical errors. Right now I was being lazy cuz i'm having a tough battle with writer's block and is bad! any please review and I'll definitely bring in the next chappie! Oh I tried making Haruto more like a five year or but with the ind of a slightly more grown up kid...did I pass? Please Review people! Thank you for reading! And check out my other stories! XP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A trip down Memory Lane

_If I were the rain could I connect with someone's heart,_

_As the rain can unite the eternally separated _

_Earth and Sky?_

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 15 years old in high school, and I'm currently working as a shinigami under Rukia until her Soul Reaper powers reawaken. Its been a while since the decision had been made, it's not so bad I guess, you could say it keeps me a bit busy.

Of course its been a few years since the incident, about six and a half years ago, the anniversary is coming up soon….it's tomorrow.

"Hey Rukia…is it okay for me to take a break from my shinigami work tomorrow…just for one day?" I asked Rukia in my room. I just got out of the shower and was toweling in my hair. I didn't want her to see my face, remembering that very same night.

"Wha-what?" she exclaimed, "Of course it not okay! What on earth is your problem? Since this morning you've been acting strange!"

"It's the anniversary," I interrupted, turning towards the window, "Tomorrow is the day…my mom died."

Awkward silence could be felt as I pondered on the statement.

"No…that's not it," I continued, "In truth, it wasn't the day she died."

I turned around and looked at Rukia sternly, my decision made up.

"It was the day she was killed."

* * *

_**Four Days Earlier**_

_**Haruto's Pov**_

"ACHOO!" I sneezed out loud, snot dripping from my nose.

"Eww are you getting sick?" lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda-san said, scooting away from me.

Rubbing my nose against my sleeve, I looked up the sky, under the trees in the squad 2 barracks, "Naw, means someone's gossiping about me," I grinned back.

"Don't get cocky," said my Lieutenant, "Just 'cuz you were recommended into squad 2, the stealth and punishment force, doesn't make you such a hot shot."

"Hmm, but doesn't that make me the youngest in the squad ever, plus I'm a candidate for the third seat, since obviously the second is occupied…sigh,"

"Sheesh, first there's Hitsugaya-taichou, from squad 10, now there's this brat, what next! A freakin' baby?"

Its been a year since I finally became a Soul Reaper, yeah cool right? Most people are pretty impressed that I made it so far so quickly, and actually got accepted into the Stealth force. I wasn't particularly wanting to be in the stealth force though, I didn't really mind. So when the offer came, I didn't really pay attention 'til Hitsugaya-Senpai knocked me upside my head and told me to accept, that not even a lot of people get accepted into the stealth force.

Yeah, it's been seven years since I've been under Hitsugaya-Senpai's care. Everyone made the decision that I'm approximately 11 years old, right now a half. Shortly after I arrived into the Sereitei, we needed to make a decision of what my age should be, and my last name.

**Flash back seven years ago**

"Haruto Ohayashi," Rangiku said with intensity.

"Eh?" I said, "Did you call me?"

"Your last name will be Ohayashi, it means small forest." she replied with a satisfied puff.

"Y'know, with for some who has pretty unique looks, he has a very common name," Hitsugaya replied.

"Well even though, it does kinda suit him," Hinamori added in, "It's not too loud, it fits him perfectly."

"….Haruto Ohayashi….it…sounds…nice," I said, a small smile on my face."

"See even he likes it!" Rangiku exclaimed, "It's set, from now on your name is Haruto Ohayashi, and you are approximately five years old!"

"Huh?"

"Let's just hope you're old enough to enter the academy, although I don't really think it matters."

"Wha?"

**End**

Smiling at the memory I got up from the grass and stretched. Although it's been a year, I'm still not used to this kind of life. Soi Fon-Taichou and given Lt. Omaeda the task of watching me as I continued to make progress. After all even though I'm strong enough to be in the Stealth and Punishment force…I'm still considered a kid.

"Ugh! I just remembered I have a lot of paperwork to finish off!" I exclaimed, smacking my forehead, "Hey Omaeda-san help me out here? Can't you guys cut me some slack?"

"Heh, you wish," snickered the tall and ugly bastard, "Even if your this strong you won't get recognized until many years have passed, you're way too young, younger than when Hitsugaya-Taichou became a captain.

"It's not fair!" I whined as we continued to walk further into the barracks, "I bet I could do awesome if you just gave me a mission, wants the point of being a shinigami when you don't get to do anything!"

"Stop complaining, you been on plenty of mission!" sighed the lieutenant, cleaning out his ears with his pinky.

"Yeah, but those were weak hallows, I didn't even need to break a sweat, I didn't even get to use Shin-Chan!" I exclaimed.

"Why did you give your sword a nick name?" Lieutenant asked.

"Because his name is way too weird, it just doesn't fit Ryu's personality!" I sighed, fingering my Zanpaktou, "Shinya Hi Ryu, it's a weird name! Plus it doesn't fit his personality one bit!"

"Honestly you're such a Kid," sighed my Lieutenant, leading me to my desk filled with papers to be stamped.

"Urgh!" I sighed, taking my seat and resuming my stamping, "I wonder what Hitsugaya-Senpai is up to."

That's the slightly off part about me being in the Stealth and Punishment force, I hardly get to see the others. Always busy with papers and those tiny missions, also I'm in the stealth force…so I shouldn't really be noticed, the only people that get the spot light is the Lieutenant, and Captain Soi-Fon. The only time I get to see them is during meetings when I'm allowed to fill in as a third seat, and then I can't even speak, I have to hold a serious and professional profile, or I won't be taken seriously.

Hours had finally passed by and I could feel myself getting tired, maybe its because the end of the day was coming and I had used up a lot of will power to do such tedious work.

Looking out my window to stare at the sunset I felt a calming emotion spread over me. Ah, yes, It was Shin-Chan that was trying to calm me down. Only he knows what my inner emotions are like. The madness I can sometimes feel, trying to overwhelm me. My thirst for something much more…much more, but what? What is it that I am seeking for? Every time that I try to think about it all I can vision, is a boy with orange hair, holding hands with a brown haired woman, their back to me.

_Don't go_

Go where?

_Don't leave me behind!_

Who is being left behind?

_Me_

You?

_You_

Me…

"OI! HA-RU-TO!"

"Wah!" I exclaimed, startled from my vision. Looking up I saw my captain staring down at me with a Hell Butterfly lazily clinging to her index finger, which was pointed to me.

"Y-Yes Captain!"

"Seems like I've got a mission for you," Captain Soi-Fon answered Sternly.

"Is it going after weak Hallows again?" I whined stretching over my desk.

"Actually no," she spoke, "This is a top secret mission that you should be able to handle."

"Eh?" I said, bewildered, "A Top Secret Mission? Like No one else knows about it but you and me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Chibi," Captain said, looking away for a while, "All the captains and I know of this mission, that's why you were chosen specifically."

"Excuse me, could you explain this further?" I said trying to put forth a serious front.

"Haruto Ohayashi, this is your mission!" proclaimed Captain Soi-Fon, me straightening up at the call of my name, "You are to enter the world of the living at spy on the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki for no more than **three **full days! If you sense anything suspicious in the list you must return immediately! Understood?"

"Hah?" I exclaimed, yet again."

"I said UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-Yes Sir! I mean Ma'am! I mean Captain!" I said flustered.

"Good, you leave tomorrow at dawn, so you have only a few hours to rest and get ready to leave! No go!" proclaimed my Captain.

"Yes, Captain!" I bowed and left with reckless abandon to my quarters to get ready to leave.

_**Dawn**_

"GOOD MORNING!" I greeted Captain Soi-Fon at the Senkaimon that would lead me to the World of the Living.

"You're too loud so early in the morning," Captain Soi-Fon said sleepily, "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of Course I do…I think," I pouted, "Hey Captain I didn't know if I needed anything to bring so I just have my Zanpaktou and some snacks one of the squad members packed for me, is that alright?"

"Yes of course," nodded my Captain, motioning me towards the gate, "If only there was a way to pass off as normal in the world of the living to blend in easier."

"Maybe we could ask Captain Mayori Kurutsuchi-san to look into that," I suggested.

"That isn't important right now, did you get a Hell butterfly last night to fill you in on your task?"

"Yes Captain! All the information I need to fulfill this mission, even a feel of Rukia Kuchiki-san's reiatsu."

"Good, good, no go!" commanded my Captain pointing towards the gate, I pulled my black mask to cover half my face and ran into the Senkaimon, running until I reached the end.

I wonder what the world of the living is like. Hardly anyone gets the chance to go down there.

Smirking to myself, I clung tightly to my Zanpaktou which was tied against my waist. I could feel Akihiro trying to calm my emotions.

"Don't worry Shin-Chan," I whispered to my sword, "I won't let that night repeat itself."

_Back then I should have listened to the warnings. The signs. The numerous times I could have stretched my hands out and be saved from the crushing madness screaming within me. My hunger and thirst for blood, and destruction I wished for the world, and a certain person. _

_Now that I think back to the excitement and anticipation that racked through my veins. I laugh at how truly childish I was. How naïve I am. Even now I'm still naïve._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unwanted Feelings

Finally reaching the world of the living I settled by a nearby cloud, staring down into what the humans call a city. Looking into my information pamphlet that I had received from the Captain I corrected myself. Karakura Town.

"Hmm. So first I need to trace Ms. Kuchiki's reiatsu." I repeated to myself, feeling Ms. Kuchiki's spirit energy almost immediately. It was quite faint, explaining the "almost" part.

Just as I was about to find Ms. Kuchiki I suddenly felt another spiritual pressure behind me, and this one felt tense.

Turning around I immediately brought forth a Kunai to shield myself from any sudden attacks, I didn't feel it was necessary to unsheathe my sword yet.

"Ah! Wait a moment!," said the sudden stranger. A tall-ish man wearing a black robe, with a green and white hat that cover the most part of his face and sandals.

Fastening my mask I did not answer the man and crouched down to a fighting stance. I wasn't going to waver on my first visit to the world of the living.

"Oh? Aren't you a little young looking to be sent on a mission to the world of the living?" the man asked.

How did the man know about here being called the world of the living? I don't recall his face as part of the 13 court guards, let alone in the stealth division. He's suspicious maybe I should eliminate him? No, that would be too hasty. For now I should capture him and ask questions. Maybe I could get information on Ms. Kuchiki's recent actions here in the world of the living through this stranger.

"You're quite the silent one aren't you boy?" the man laughed, pulling out a fan and fanning himself, "I must say, you must be well-trained."

"Bakudo #1" I whispered holding out my arm, my palm facing the man, "Sai!"

Releasing a small portion of my spirit energy I used the energy to form a lock that bound the man's hands behind his back. I decided to use a easy Kido like this just to make sure what kind of person I was dealing with.

"My my," laughed the man, "You spoke! But there was no reason to go this far I mean to harm, just wanted to talk."

Suddenly the restraints shattered like ice, and the Kido was dissolved. The man broke the Kido like it were nothing in the first place!

"Who are you?" I asked firmly, "State yourself."

"Me, oh no one special," the man waved with a goofy, yet irritating grin, "But come let's head down, you must be feeling a bit tired from all this hustling and bustling! I promise I won't do anything suspicious!" he said raising his hands.

Hesitating at first, I eventually decided to lower my guard the slightest. Just to see how far this would lead me. After all I was sent to investigate, and I'm not going back to headquarters anytime soon…even though I was warned to come back immediately if I saw anything suspicious.

"Fine," I said straightening my stance and putting away my Kunai, "But I won't hesitate to counter attack if you make the slightest move I find suspicious."

"Of course," he smiled tipping his hat, "follow me!" and suddenly he flashed stepped away. However I as well can flash step and follow his reiatsu so I did just that and followed him.

Before I knew it we had stopped in front of what seemed to be a small store. Although I was unable to tell what kind of merchandise was sold here at first glance.

"Huh?" I spoke, suddenly sensing a hollow's presence. Not too far from here.

"It's a hollow," I said, "I should go see what is going on over there! It might lead me to Ms. Kuchiki since she was on duty for this town."

"Not so fast!" called out the man, and before I knew it my body suddenly felt heavy, and my vision blurry.

"Wha-" and before I could even finish the word my body fell to the ground, myself becoming unconscious.

* * *

**Later**

"I see…so this is someone sent from the soul society?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"It seems so, I managed to knock him out when he let his guard down a bit, looks like he has plenty of years to go."

Ah! That's the voice of the damn bastard that knocked me out. When I wake up I'm gonna blast him away with Kido!

"Oh he's stirring in his sleep!"

"Probably thinking of how to kill you Urahara."

Then just as I was finally beginning to wake from my unconsciousness, I could feel my heart starting to pump even harder. What was this sudden anxious feeling I was having. Is this an adrenaline rush?

"Uh!" I grunted in pain, clasping my chest, finally awake, "What did you do?"

"Boy! You're awake!" exclaimed the man I guess to be called Urahara.

"Don't mess with me!" I growled, my anger rising for some strange reason. This emotion, I some how remember it. It's like something is nearby…approaching? I'm not sure.

"Calm down there," said the woman I recognized as Rukia Kuchiki, "We mean no harm."

"Ms. Kuchiki," I swallowed, bearing my pain, "I was sent to the soul society to check on your resent activities since we've had no contact for a while, you are to return back to the Soul Society immediately."

"You were sent by the Soul Society?" she replied shocked, "M-My duties aren't finished yet, there are still many Hollows roaming, I was too preoccupied to check in."

Looking at her pale face, it was very obvious she was lying. I continued to stare at her sternly, there was no way I was going to budge.

"If that is so Ms. Kuchiki, then you should come with me back to the Soul Society and send in a report, and before you know it, they might send you back to complete the mission."

"Is that so," she sighed, "If that's the case give me a few more days to get myself together, my body has been feeling quite weak."

"I can tell," I interrupted her, "I can feel your spirit energy decreasing. It's becoming faint."

Looking away from once again, she clutched her right arm. A habit maybe? She's definitely hiding something.

"Fine," I said getting up from the futon I was placed on. "I'll give you some more time to think about it, I have to return in three days, I want an answer by then."

"Excuse me, but where are you going?" she asked me, clutching my ankle.

"Exploring!" I replied, "This my first time here in the world of the living for missions. I remember when I was in the academy and my class came to learn about being dispatched here to exterminate hallows. I didn't do so well."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Kuchiki asked, getting up as well and joining my conversation, as we began to leave the store.

"Well I had just finally drawn out my sword and learned its name…long story short I made a big mistake that almost hurt, even killed a lot of people, I don't really remember that day, but I was told only to draw my sword when extremely needed."

"And you haven't drawn your sword since then?" Kuchiki asked with confusion, "How do you expect to rise without even fighting?"

"Haha," I chuckled, "Of course I've drawn my sword, just not in any recent battles, I practice a lot with it, but in desolate areas, I don't see what's the problem though, Ryu and I behave just fine."

"Ryu? You're pretty relaxed around a suspect aren't you?" Kuchiki said, staring ahead.

"Well," I laughed scratching the back of my head, "That's cuz you don't have the aura of a bad person, y'know what sayin?"

"Haha, you don't say?" she chuckled along with me, "You seem pretty relaxing to be around too. Too bad I can't ask you to show me your face, you being in the Stealth Force and all."

"Yeah," I sighed, stretching my arms over my head, It's a pain being in the stealth force, I barely got away with not having my hair shaved."

"So where are you going to stay?" Ms Kuchiki asked, stopping to fully face me, "It's not like you have anywhere else to go right?"

"Umm, well you don't need to worry about that, I'll figure things out, after all there's a lot of sightseeing here for me in…."

"Karakura Town," Ms Kuchiki said."

"Yeah!" I said, quickly looking through the guide book, "And I doubt you'd want me to follow you, right?"

"…I'm sorry," Ms. Kuchiki said, looking away from me. Her mind obviously somewhere else.

"I don't want to seem like a burden to you," I said, walking ahead of her, then turning to face her, "So please try to think things over in the next three days. Then give me your answer," then with that I flashed stepped away from Ms. Kuchiki. I may have wanted it to seem like I wanted to give her more time to herself, but really I was doing this for myself. There was something about this town that brought a small uneasiness in me. It was like I left something behind, and I'm too hesitant to find out what it is.

* * *

_**Later that Night**_

_**General P.O.V **_

Finally arriving at the Kurosaki home through Ichigo's bedroom window, Rukia noticed that Ichigo wasn't yet back home. Deciding to distract herself a bit from the sudden visit from a member of the stealth force, she had decided to do a little sneaking around the house. It was only Ichigo's little sister's at home, it wouldn't be too hard to move around the house being unnoticed.

"Hey Karin, we should bring a gift for Haru-Chan for the anniversary," Yuzu, the youngest of the Kurosaki's said, a sad smile as she sliced some vegetables to prepare for dinner.

"I guess," Karin said looking to a wall portrait of their mother on the wall.

"Karin…" Yuzu said, letting down the knife and turning to Karin, who was sitting at the dinner table, flicking through a magazine.

"What is Yuzu," Karin said avoiding her twin sister's gaze.

"Don't you think this is wrong?" Yuzu continued, "That we always avoiding bringing up Haruto. It's like we're trying to forget him."

"Yuzu, you're over-reacting," Karin said calmly, closing the magazine, "No one is trying to forget Haruto."

"Chibi-Nii," Yuzu interrupted.

"Wha-"

"Karin, you used to call Haru-Chan Chibi-Nii," Yuzu said smiling sadly.

"Yuzu," Karin said, clenching her fists, "Why are you dragging up the past. It couldn't be helped. It was just unfortunate that he died that very night. It would have happened sooner or later."

"Why," Karin whispered, "Because he had a weak heart that gives his death an excuse for us to erase our guilt!"

"Yuzu!" Karin yelled back, "What do you want us to do then? Talk about him every day, we don't even talk about Mom that much!"

"I don't care about that," Yuzu cried, tears streaming, "I want to see pictures of him on the walls, I want to see everyone in this family to smile happily about memories of him, it feels like he's becoming more and more a stranger in this house!"

"Yuzu…"

Crumbling to the floor, more tears began to fall down her face, her eyes becoming red.

"I'm starting to forget," Yuzu whimpered, "I'm starting to forget my baby brother, I can't remember the way he laughed, how his voice sounds like, the way he walked. Those small photos are all I have to remember him by, that and these sad memories."

Karin walking over to her younger sister, she wrapped her arms around her, embracing her. Tears threatening to fall themselves.

"He was one of us Karin," Yuzu cried harder, " He was a part of us, our twin. I used to believe we had this unbreakable bond, so why am I forgetting someone so important to me."

"It's okay," Karin said burying her face in Yuzu's shoulders, as if to comfort herself, "We were really little, Haru was really little too, he was mostly sick, he spent a lot of his time in the hospital. It's not your fault for feeling this way. It's ok."

"Right," Yuzu sniffed, wiping her tears, "I just wish Ichi-Nii wouldn't hate himself about it so much. I still remember the day crystal clear. Ichi-Nii's face as we heard the news about Haru-Chan."

_A soaking wet young Ichigo Kurosaki. Sitting in the waiting room with his father and sisters._

_The news about the mother's death already passed. The dreadful wait for the younger brother._

_The innocent hope in the little girls' eyes._

_The dread in the young boys eyes._

_What will become of this once big family. Can they maintain their happiness._

"_It's all my fault," Ichigo whispered, burying his face in his hands, "It's all my fault."_

"_Ichi-Nii," Yuzu said clutching onto Ichigo's sleeve._

"_Please come back Chibi-Nii," Karin said, tears falling, "I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you, so please come back."_

_But he didn't come back._

_He left them behind._

_And they slowly started to move on, with the heavy feeling of sadness._

_A boy destined to die, was what the doctors called him._

_A boy destined to die, save, or destroy?_

* * *

Heya whoever is reading this! Thank you for taking your wonderful time to read this. Yeah, I just quickly typed this up so there's probably alot of errors so please bear with me! As for when Ichigo and Haru meet...teehee! I wanna spoil it soooo much, cuz I know I'm just so lazy to type it up! But if you have any ideas on how you figure their meeting up will be like then please share it! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Ichigo!" called out a young Tatsuki, about the age of seven years, "When does your little brother get out of the hospital."

"Mm, my Mom said Haru is still really sick, but maybe this weekend," seven year old Ichigo said, taking off his karate gear along with Tatsuki.

"Too bad," Tatsuki sighed, "I was hoping to finally meet him when your mom comes to pick you up. I've never seen him."

"He's really cute!" Ichigo grinned while stretching his arms out, "This much cuter than you!"

"Hey," Tatsuki yelled accompanied by a blush, kicking Ichigo's shin, "Who said anything about being cute, don't be gross."

"Oww," Ichigo whined small tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't cry," Tatsuki scoffed, "You got what you deserved."

Turning to look out the window, Ichigo noticed that it started to rain, rather harshly.

"Oh it's raining," Ichigo absently said looking out the dojo's window, "I hope Mom brought me a raincoat."

"ICHI-NII!" called out a small boy with black hair, and orange hair underneath, clad in a blue raincoat and boots, "I got to come early!"

Running up to his older brother, Haruto attempted to tackle Ichigo but ended up tripping.

"Ah, Haruto be careful," the boys' mother scolded, "I brought you a raincoat Ichigo but I think we need to call your father, it's seriously pouring."

"Mama," the boy pouted tugging his mother's coat, "Don't call Daddy I never get to go outside."

Thanking the Dojo's Sensei for taking care of Ichigo, the Mrs. Kurosaki, pulled her phone out to call her husband, frowning when the phone was trying to connect.

"This isn't good, the weather won't let me get through, there isn't enough signal," Mrs. Kurosaki sighed putting away her phone, "Okay boys let's just walk home, Ichigo put on your coat."

"Already did Mommy!" Ichigo smiled, holding onto his mothers hand, Haruto grasping his mother's other hand.

"Yay!" Haruto laughed, which resulted with a small cough.

"Don't exert yourself Haru," his mother smiled softly, pulling his hoodie over his head, "When need to keep you from getting a cold okay, we wouldn't want another trip to the Hospital."

"Right!" Haruto smiled, taking his mother's hand again as the left the Dojo.

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, he went to bed and bumped his head, and couldn't get up 'til morning!" Haruto sang as the went over the puddles.

"Haru," Ichigo whined, Haruto was walking in between Ichigo and his mother, Ichigo closer to the end of the road, "Stop splashing you're making me wet."

"Ichi-Nii is so lucky, you get to play outside all the time," Haruto smiled, "The doctors are always saying I should stay in bed, I wanna play outside too."

"You'll get to play outside soon too Haru-chan," Mrs. Kurosaki, their mother said, "The doctors said your body is getting stronger and stronger each day. Just you wait you'll grow up to be big and strong in no time."

"Really?" Haruto asked, eyes enlarged, "As big as Daddy?"

Laughing their mother nodded, "Even bigger!"

_Some Day_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait**

Going back into Ichigo's room, Rukia shuddered at what she had seen and heard. She had never seen anyone break down into tears like that before. She also didn't know that Ichigo had a younger brother, or the details of his deceased mother.

"Why didn't he tell me anything?" Rukia whispered to herself sliding against the door to the floor, sitting down in thought.

"From the way the boy died it's obviously not due to a weak heart right?" Rukia questioned herself.

Suddenly a rattling on the bedroom door was made, making Rukia move away from it, knowing it was Ichigo who was trying to enter. Her face immediately turning serious.

"I'm back," Ichigo said, suddenly entering his room, "Did anything happen? Yuzu's eyes looked as red as a tomato, and Karin's being weird."

"Ichigo," Rukia said, cautiously looking at Ichigo "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Ichigo scowled, dropping his bag and then sitting on his bed, "What's up with everyone all of a sudden, and where's Kon?"

"Doesn't matter," Rukia, said sternly, glancing at Ichigo, "I have something I want to ask you."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, his brow raised, "What is it?"

Just as Ichigo had spoke a loud banging erupted from downstairs. Most likely a table or door, followed by the sound of a man hollering at the top of his lungs.

"ICHIGO! YOUR LOVELY AND AWESOMELY HANDSOME FATHER IS HOME AND WE'RE ABOUT TO HOLD A SUPER IMPORTANT MEETING RIGHT NOW."

"Ah Sorry," Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I have to go before the old man gets even more annoying."

Watching Ichigo leave the room, Rukia felt that even though she were to ask Ichigo who his younger brother was and how he passed away, he wouldn't answer her. From the way she saw his sisters behave around the name, she could tell it was a very sensitive subject.

* * *

**HARUTO'S POV **

"…..I can't believe I'm here again," I sighed, sitting on a high fence in a graveyard, "I must be a sadist or something."

For the past two days of roaming around Karakura Town, I had often found myself visiting this graveyard. My feet had just led me to this area when I wasn't really paying attention, but whenever I came closer I could feel my anxiousness rising. There was something there that I felt I needed to see, but at the same time it felt like I shouldn't try to find out what it was.

"Today is my last day before I have to go back to the Soul Society." I sighed, leaping down from the fence and landing gracefully to my feet, "Maybe by tonight I'll ask Urahara-San where I could find Ms. Kuchiki's location.

Feeling the presence of some humans in the area I became curious as to the ritual they do when visiting the deceased. I wasn't worried about anyone of them seeing me, because it shouldn't be possible for ordinary ones to sense spiritual pressure, let alone see Soul Reapers. So I decided to step down and walk a different path. I had learned that when humans come up here, it was to pay their respects to the deceased, so it would have been disrespectful of me if I had stayed up here and watched them the whole time.

As I was about to leave the family to their business I had noticed something strange. It was a Human who seemed to be emitting some heavy spiritual energy, which was obviously unusual for a human. Turning around to look at the family, the first thing that caught my eye was a boy with orange hair. It looked similar to my undergrowth hair. He looked a few years older than me, he could pass as a fifteen year old in human years.

Stepping closer I wanted to get a better look at him. He looked so familiar, like I had seen him before.

"I'm sorry Mom," He said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or Haru."

**He couldn't protect me**

With each cautious step I took, I could feel my blood boil even more than when I first arrived in this world. In this town. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about this boy angered me.

I was only a few more steps away from him when I looked to my right side. I saw two girls standing over another grave. One of the girls was crying. The one with short, soft, brown hair. The other girl stood slightly away from her, she had short black hair, slightly longer than the other girl's hair, she had her hands in her pocket and looked neutral. My chest ached, like I was being burned.

"Oi! Oi!" a middle aged man bellowed, and started to clap his hands irritatingly, "This isn't a funeral! We shouldn't be acting so sad! Yuzu-chan look at Daddy do something awesome!"

"C'mon Yuzu," the black-haired girl sighed, "Let's go for a walk before the idiot Goat-chin does something even more irritating."

"Karin~" the father smiled, "Be careful okay?"

I looked at the grave the brown haired girl was crying over. I wanted to see thename of who the grave belonged to. I needed to know.

_**HERE LIES HARUTO KUROSAKI**_

Haruto...that's my name

**_A DEAR SON AND BROTHER_**

**_REST IN PEACE_**

I couldn't stand to see no more so I ran away, flash stepped away from the sight. I was scared. I felt if I got even closer I would be overwhelmed. My chest began to ache even more. As soon as the girls left I had started to move, that's when I left. I couldn't stand this place anymore. I needed to leave. The Captain was right, I should have returned l when I sensed something suspicious.

After a while of wandering around into a small forest path that was near the graveyard, I had faintly sensed Ms. Kuchiki's energy. I was in no mood to speak with her. Although I had sensed a Hollow's presence I would much rather sit this one out.

_Master you cannot think that way_

"What's it to you Shinya?" I scowled, resting by a tree.

_You must not give into your inner self….._

"Like I said," I growled, "What's it to you? Ms. Kuchiki is around, so the Hollow will be dealt with."

_But Kuchiki is not herself, she has become weak and you can sense that._

Sighing, I thought about what Shin-Chan had said. It was true. Since I had last spoken with her, I was having a hard time pin-pointing her spiritual pressure. It was like she was covering herself with a blanket and slowly suffocating.

"I have no reason to protect her," I said, getting up, "But I'm here on a mission, and that is either to retrieve Ms. Kuchiki or find out the reason of her sudden failure to contact the Soul Society! My work isn't done."

* * *

"…What's going on?" I said with bewilderment at the scene before me.

"Uhhh…Hahaha," Ms. Kuchiki said, started laughing nervously, and holding what looked like a stuffed animal to the lips of the orange haired boy I had seen earlier, who looked unconscious. But what took the cake was that the stuffed animal was moving and struggling with Ms. Kuchiki.

Feeling frustration towards the impassive toy, Kuchiki had finally forced in down on the unconscious boy and smacked the head of the toy making it go limp.

"I can't explain everything now, so please give me some more time," Ms. Kuchiki said, facing towards me and giving me a meek look. In the background the unconscious boy suddenly began to hack like it had swallowed something disgusting, or the meer thought of being kissed by a toy was too much. Strangely though I felt calmer than I was when I had tried to approach him. It was like he was a different person…or maybe soul?

"Quit whining and help me move the girls Kon," Ms. Kuchiki yelled at the boy, and motioning to the unconscious girls I had seen earlier. Maybe it would have been best if I had arrived earlier and helped.

Hearing the sudden sound of clashing I looked deeper into the forest moving inches closer I felt that familiar rise in my blood. I was tempted to move but I couldn't I was too afraid.

In a flash I saw a Hollow run past me and Kuchiki and down the stone steps that was in the forest. Widening my eyes it looked like a Grand Fisher. That Hollow had been on the run for years but always seemed to escape us.

"Dammit!" yelled another voice, his tone sounded full of anger, "I'm not done with you!"

Immediately as I heard that voice, out the person came, clad in the shinigami uniform, the same face as the orange haired boy. But I could he was different. The same person, but different. The same person I saw at that grave.

As soon as I had seen him he left immediately, running after the Hollow.

"What are you waiting for," Ms. Kuchiki called out over to me, "It's me you want, so help me move these girls and then you can deal with me."

Ignoring the Kuchiki something in me made me rip off my mask. Something in me made me run after that Shinigami. Something in me wanted to catch up to him. To get even. Though I didn't know for what reason I wanted to settle the score. All I knew was that there was a score to settle. Pure instinct.

_Don't give in to your inner self… your anger, your hatred._

"**Bullshit!" **I laughed manically, running after the Hollow and Shinigami.

**I live for the Hate.**

* * *

Yoohooooo! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I kind of lost sight of how I was going to continue this story but I'm here!

Hmmm...I wonder why Karin and Ichigo didn't first notice Haruto when he had tried to approach Ichigo. I mean they can see spirits. what's stopping them from seeing Haruto? If you wanna know stay tuned for the next chapter! Sorry if this chapter was all jumbled up...I've been very confused on what to do for a while but now I'm back and ready for action! OH! And pls make sure to review if you want this Fic to continue! And I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors! -_-

Check out my other fanfic as well! I have an FMA and Blue Exorcist Fic! Although I warn you the FMA fanfic my OC may sound kinda of Mary Sue at the beginning! I created her when I was about 14 and decided to stick with it! Pls read! Can't judge a book by its cover!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: My Darkened Inferno**

_I live for the Hate_

Standing atop of a tree branch Haruto continued to stare at the strange boy who irked his nerves fight the Hollow. Haruto couldn't help but scoff at the boy's fighting style. It was clumsy and mostly all brute strength. So why is it that he couldn't help to continue to watch him, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. He wanted to observe him more before he would make his grand entrance and engage the boy in battle.

"I've never felt this entranced to be in a fight," Haruto said, a menacing smile warping his usual childish expression, behaving all on instinct that continued to urge him onwards, "All I want to do is see how far I can push him!"

The Hollow and Ichigo fled the graveyard they were fighting in to go deeper into the forest as the battle became even more heated. Haruto followed suit, masking his Spiritual Pressure considerably. He had sooner noticed that he had been unconsciously doing that all day since he'd first entered the graveyard. He didn't know the reason as to why, but maybe when he fought Ichigo all would be explained.

"You mustn't child," Haruto's zanpakto Akihiro warned him, "You aren't allowed to unsheathe your sword unless it's due to an extreme emergency."

"It doesn't matter," Haruto said calmly, "To me this is an emergency. You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would," Shinya Hi Ryuu spoke again, "Unlike most Zanpaktos I was within your spirit even when you were still alive in the world of the living, I of all understand these clustering emotions."

"If that is so," Haruto stopping and letting Ichigo escape from his sight, Haruto spoke angrily, "Then why don't you explain all this wrath that is bottled in me? And why is it now you mention the world of the living?"

"You are no longer a living Human Haruto," Shinya Hi Ryuu hissed at him, like he were trying to calm down a child, "Whatever resentment you feel for the past you must let go before it destroys you and your goodwill!"

"That's what I don't understand!" Haruto growled, his hand clutching his black hair in frustration, "I don't understand this anger! I've never felt this before! I want to know why! And that boy is the key! Akihiro I don't know what you understand about my past or what you truly think I should do, but I need you to be able to fight by my side when I need you! And right now I need you!"

Silence between both Zanpakto and Soul Reaper, Haruto began to advance forward. Either way he was going to follow the fake Soul Reaper.

"No matter what Master I'll always be your Zanpakto, no matter the decision or path you take," Shinya Hi Ryuu finally spoke, breaking the ice between them.

"Thank you," Haruto smiled happily to himself, "I knew you're all I can count on."

* * *

Finally catching up with Ichigo and the Hollow, Haruto was graced with the sight of Ichigo bleeding profusely with multiple stab wounds. Looking over to the Hallow, Haruto's eyes widened, he felt his blood boil to even greater lengths and if he didn't know better, it was like his vision had turned blood red. The Hollow before him had disguised himself as an ordinary human woman with chestnut brown hair and a familiar motherly smile and face.

"Momma?" Haruto had said unconsciously, stepping forward only to be held back by Rukia.

"Don't interfere," Rukia said sternly, her hands sweaty and her face looking very pale. She herself looked like she badly wanted to interfere but for different reasons as Haruto.

"**THIS ISN'T THE PLACE**," Ichigo yelled out pulling up his Zanpakto, "**TO BRING MY MOTHER'S FORM INTO!**"

Moving forward towards Ichigo instantly, their mother replica looked into Ichigo's eyes with worry.

"Don't unsheathe your sword Ichigo, please," the replica spoke, "Don't cut Momma."

Freezing from the sudden swords, Ichigo's abdomen was immediately impaled by the Hollow's real hand. Blood spewing everywhere on the floor and Ichigo. A small splatter landing on Haruto's cheek.

"I told you!" the Hollow spoke to Ichigo, his voice cackling, "Anger can dull the blade! It's over boy, out of all those I've encountered you were the youngest! And most of all the weakest Soul Reaper."

Just as the Hollow had pierced Ichigo and was spouting his nonsense, Ichigo raised his blade in a small attempt of resistance and pierced the Hollow.

"Anger can dull the blade huh?" Ichigo said, a weak smirk on his face, "Y'know what Grand Fisher? To defeat a Bastard like you, a dull is just about enough!"

"It's over Grand fisher," Ichigo sneered, the Hollow letting go of Ichigo, "And out of all the Hollow's I've encountered, you were the oldest, the filthiest," twisting his sword, Ichigo glared at the Gran Fisher Hollow, "And the most irritating of them all."

Using all this might he could muster up, Ichigo swiped his blade that was still embedded in the Hollow's right side, cutting it completely through.

"My arm!" the Hollow cried out, "My body!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, letting go of a stunned Haruto as he continued to stare at the nearly dead Hollow as it bled helplessly on the ground. Rain starting to pour down on them.

"You're late," Ichigo said weakly, leaning again against his zanpakto that he impaled to the now muddy ground, "I already…cleaned it all up."

"…Don't worry…" Rukia smiled softly at Ichigo, "The one who said not to interfere was you."

"…Oh yeah?" Ichigo chuckled, blood dripping from his forehead.

Suddenly the Hollow that they thought was dead sprung up once again to attack Ichigo when he had his guard down.

"Ichigo watch out!" Rukia cried out.

Moving just in time Ichigo was able to dodge the monster, his side wounded. He slide a good way from the Hollow. Then just as it were it slow motion, Haruto stepped up in front of Ichigo, slowly unsheathing his swords and whispering quietly to himself, like he were saying the magic words to a spell.

"Blaze into my darkened inferno…" Haruto said calmly, his hair drenched in the rain, "…Ignite the sparks within…Shinya Hi Ryuu!"

As the words were spoken, flames had encircled the group, and Haruto stood calmly, walking over to the Hollow.

"It's you!" the Hollow exclaimed, "That child that nearly burnt me years ago."

"No time to spite you words," Haruto said, his blue eyes starting to glow as the flames around them started to heighten, "If my sword remains unsheathed any longer this graveyard will be burnt to the ground."

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo yelled from behind, his body shook from the fear of who he thought it was, "Step aside this is my fight."

"That's no good Ichigo," Haruto smirked menacingly at him, his head turned to face Ichigo, "I need you alive for now."

"I won't die here!" the Hollow exclaimed, sucking itself into the replica of Ichigo's mother and leaping away from the soul reapers, "I definitely won't die by your hands."

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled to the Hollow, attempting to chase after it only to be held back by Rukia.

"No Ichigo!" she said holding his badly injured body, "it's enough already you can't fight him anymore! This fight is over."

Sighing that the Hollow had escaped once again, Haruto glanced over at the scene Ichigo and Rukia were displaying. Until he collapsed on top of her.

"So pitiful," Haruto hissed walking over to Rukia and Ichigo who weakly looked up to Haruto.

"H-Haru…chan?" Ichigo said, his voice wavering, and his eyes half-lidded, "Is that you?"

Grasping a hold of Ichigo's hair, Haruto pulled him away from Rukia and tossed him to the side.

"What are you doing?" Rukia shouted about to run over to Ichigo, "Leave him out of this! It's me that you came for right?"

"Shut up!" Haruto yelled, by now the flames that he had summoned started to burn down the trees that were surrounding them and reaching out to the forest, the hard rain was what was keeping it slightly controlled.

"You remember me?" Haruto said sweetly at Ichigo, kicking his side hard, "Too bad I don't know you, but you're face sure does irritate me."

Gasping from the sudden kick to his stomach, Ichigo wearily looked up to Haruto who towered over him. Ichigo was dumbfounded. This couldn't be his brother. He couldn't ever imagine his brother with such cruel eyes.

"H-Haru-chan…what's wrong?" Ichigo said between pained grunts.

Stepping on Ichigo's head, Haruto slammed it hard against the muddy ground. He crouched down to Ichigo's body and continued to rub it into the mud.

"Stop it!" Rukia yelled moving forward.

"I though I told you to shut up!" Haruto snapped, not even bothering to look at Rukia. Suddenly a stream of lightening shot down from the gray skies, hitting a tree and sending it to the ground, nearly hitting Rukia if she had not moved away.

"Is he doing this?" Rukia said astonished, "I haven't felt a presence like this before."

"Say Ichi-Nii," Haruto hissed into Ichigo, "Why do you think I feel so angry?"

Not getting a answer Haruto stood up from the ground and looked up to the pouring gray sky.

**It feels like that same day six years ago. The rain was pouring and I looked into the sky feeling lost and helpless. What else happened? I can't remember. I'm not supposed to remember.**

Raising his hand to the sky, Haruto continued to stare. Lightening beginning to spark around his arm. His eyes had become very cloudy.

"I was left behind," Haruto sighed, "I was so scared after that….I walked around for a bit….what happened next."

"Walked around?" Ichigo coughed, his eyes widened at the words, "Haru…did something happen?"

"I dunno," Haruto said mechanically, "I don't remember, something happened."

Bringing his hand down the lightening that encircled his body hit another nearby tree. Unfazed by the action, Haruto began to glance at Ichigo again. A confused look in his eyes.

"Are you my brother?"

Just as those words were spoken, Haruto's body began to glow red and strange inscriptions began to surface of his skin. As if it were a warning signal.

"Shit," Haruto hissed, his body being weighed down to the ground and his skin feeling hot and irritating.

"Haruto what's wrong?" Ichigo exclaimed, feebly crawling over to his brother that was hunched on the ground and was struggling to breath.

"The damn Soul Society must have sensed me," Haruto hissed, calming down his spiritual pressure.

"Soul Society?" Ichigo spoke confused.

Just on cue, a hell butterfly came down from the rainy sky, resting on Haruto's shoulder and delivering the message to him. Cringing in disgust, Haruto reached up to the butterfly on his shoulder and crushed it with his bare hands.

"I don't have time for this," Haruto hissed, sheathing his sword, the flames that were encircling the forest died out completely and the lightning quickly calmed away, "I have to return to the Soul Society."

"Haru…" Ichigo spoke wearily, "Wait…where are you going?"

"Don't worry baka," Haruto scoffed, running his hand through his wet locks, "We'll finish this off."

With that Haruto flashed stepped away from Ichigo and Rukia, leaving them in wonder.

And just like that the tale of Haruto Kurosaki finally began. This wouldn't be the last time he saw his brother, but then again, this would be the last time his brother would see him as a soul reaper. A new chapter has opened. What path shall Haruto follow? One of Hatred or One of Revenge?

Either way. Whichever road he chooses. Will be one of many thorns.

_This is only but the beginning of my story. Welcome to my Darkened Inferno._

* * *

**Thanks so much for waiting so long for this update! I'm so sorry!**

**I've been so busy with school and my other FanFiction, Eternally Yours (read it if u like FMA B. It's not as corny as it sounds) I've totally forgot about my lil Haru!**

**Sorry that this chapter was really short, fast-paced, and that the ending might have sucked. Writer's Block is a bee-yatch! Next chapter will be Blazin~ (mwaha, bad pun right there)**

**Important! I'll be update my fanfics every once a month, that way I won't go crazy with work load, and I'll be able to thoroughly pace myself and the story! Thanks for reading! please keep reading and please please PLEASE review! Thank you! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: A Forgotten Friend**

"Yuzu Kurosaki?"

"Here!"

"Karin Kurosaki?"

"Yo!"

The classroom let's out a small chuckle at the darker haired Kurosaki twin.

"Chiasa Nakamura?"

"Here," I said quietly, not making eye contact with the sensei as he marks me down for being present. My name is Chiasa Nakamura. I barely just turned eleven and I've barely started the fifth grade like everyone else in my year. It's fun, I guess. Most of the time everyone is loud and rambunctious, especially Karin Kurosaki, she may be a girl like me but she loves to play soccer and be rough with the boys. A good polar opposite from her fraternal twin sister Yuzu Kurosaki. She's a soft spoken girl and very nice. A good girl in everyone's book. Why am I thinking about the Kurosaki twins above everyone else? Because we have a very strong connection that no one knows about. Not even the twins themselves.

"Sensei!" a dark haired obnoxious girl that sit next to me whines out rather loudly, "Chiasa-chan is being super unfriendly with me lately! Can I be seated somewhere else?"

Everyone in the class started to mumble to themselves. Sensei, a young man with glasses, started to scratch his head, flustered and begun to ramble on about that its too late into the term to be changing seats. That I'm just shy, and she should tolerate me. Feeling a bit embarrassed I hide my face into my book for the rest of the class time until the lunch bell rang and my classmates rushed out the classroom to either play outside, since the summer heat is creeping up, since staying in a room all day might be uncomfortable, or they go get their lunch from the cafeteria and eat there. Only I eat in the classroom which I find very comfortable and convenient, so I pulled out my small obento and began to eat.

"Ew, Creepy Chiasa is eating on her own again," my desk partner whispered to her friends as they pulled out the desk together and began to eat their lunch, "Who does she think she is, too good to talk to anyone? And she stays cooped up in class like she doesn't need to socialize?"

"Honestly," another one of the girls giggled, "Does she think she can claim the class as her own when she eats? And look at her hair its obviously fake!"

The girls began to laugh loudly, and I looked out the window, bored as I munched on an octopus wiener, fingering my lemon blonde hair. What these girls fail to realize is that I'm not full Japanese, my mother is German, and my dad is half American and half Japanese. That's why my foreign traits are very dominant. But I don't live with either of my parents right now. I live with my full Japanese grandfather here in Karakura town, since I've been four years old. Both my parents are very busy people, and they're both divorced. So my grandfather decided to raise me. He runs a Hospital here in Karakura, he's the chairman, and if it weren't for my Grandfather I wouldn't have met Haruto Kurosaki.

Deciding that hearing the girls trying to keep up a failed attempt of spurring my nerves was a waste of my time, I got up from my seat with my lunch in hand, heading towards the door. Without noticing, one of the girls had stretched out their leg while I moved towards the door, causing me to trip over it and have my lunch spill on the floor, some of it in my hair.

"Geez Chiasa-chan, watch were you going," one of the obnoxious girls said nasally, rolling her eyes at me, "At least eat you lunch like a normal person faker."

Sitting up, my long pigtailed braids brushing the floor, I glared at my bullies for the day. A window cracking nearby.

"Nicht einmal wert," I whispered angrily, brushing the rice grains that were placed at the top of my hair, "Dumm, beschissen Schӓdlinge."

"What? Speaking jibber freak?" the brunette girl that started the bulling said getting up, "But I heard you say dumb? You think you can insult us with English Baka?"

"It's German you worm," I chuckled as I got up from the floor, "And I'm not gonna clean up your mess."

"Hah?" Before I had time to hear their retorts I stormed out the classroom, people stared at me as I hurried down the hall in my mess. It's bad enough that I stand out because of my appearance, I've had my fair share of rumors, and now I guess they've heightened.

"Ah, Chiasa-san!" called a familiar female voice from behind me, "Are you okay?"

I turned around to see it was the younger Kurosaki twin who stopped my stride, her hand grabbing a hold of my wrist. Yuzu. I silently glared at her hand.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, taking my hand away from her grip, "I'm going home."

"Home?" Yuzu exclaimed, "But what about classes?"

"Tomorrow is an important day," I replied, looking down to my scuffed inside shoes, "You of all should know that. And yet you behave otherwise."

"Eh?" Yuzu answered, shocked by my answer, "How do you-"

"Bye," I walked away heading down the stairs and out the entrance doors. Since I'm a special case in the school, the teachers never really bother about what I do much. After all, my grandfather always donates a generous amount for each year I attend. I can do whatever I want. I have the power to do whatever I want. But I didn't have the power to save my one friend.

"Haru-chan. I'm coming for you tomorrow."

* * *

The rain that was beating down on my skin burned. What had just happened? Was this real? Was this a dream? Did I just meet my brother from my past life? Is that even possible? It was like my mind instantly blanked out. Like all I wanted to feel was the self-satisfaction of crushing him into the dirt below my feet. I wanted revenge for a reason I wasn't sure of. What happened when I was alive? How did I die?

"Haruto?" I heard a female voice call my name. Turning around I noticed a girl round the age of eleven human years. She had long lemon blonde hair that reached past her elbows; it was left loose and wavy. Her eyes were deep green, her skin slightly pale. She shielded herself from the rain under a pink see-through umbrella and black rubber boots. She was dressed in an expensive looking one piece dress. "It's you isn't it Haruto?"

How could this Human see me? This town is becoming even stranger by the day. But what is even stranger was that I felt like I knew this girl, and for some strange reason I felt calm around her.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied looking down to the ground. "I'm guessing it's been a while."

"It has," the girl smiled softly, her small pink lips enchanting. Approaching me, she dropped her umbrella and embraced me, her forehead resting atop mine, her body like a shield against whatever that might try to get me. "I told you you'd come back. Welcome back."

The gray clouds started to clear up along with the rain. The rays from the sun glittering down on us. I didn't appreciate it. I wanted to return back to the Soul Society. I never want to return to this town or anywhere in this world of the living. It's too confusing.

"Come Haru, let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Hi! My name is Haruto, what's yours?" the Haruto Kurosaki of my past said to me. His small fragile smile glowing in the setting sun, yet his skin paled in contrast and he looked too thin and weakly for such a healthy smile.

"Chiasa Nakamura," I answered with my childish voice, stretching my hand out towards Haru as he sat up on his bed, "Jii-chan said I should come say hi to you. He's going away for his job for a while, so we're going to be sharing a room together."

"Sugoi!" Haru exclaimed his eyes twinkling with delight, "So does this make us friends? The only other kids that see me are my Nii-chan and Nee-chans. I don't see any other kids in the Hospital unless their sick."

"You don't have any friends?" I asked Haru, a bit shocked as I climbed up on his bed already getting used to him, "I don't have any friends either. My Mama and Papa are always busy with work and my Jii-chan moves me around a lot so I don't get to make friends."

"Then let's be friends!" Haru cheered, me laughing along with him and shaking my head a little too fast. And that's how our short friendship began.

* * *

"So you really don't remember anything?" the lemon haired girl said to me, handing me a cup of some hot beverage as she toweled her wet hair. We were currently in what the Humans called a hospital room, the area stank of medicine and disinfectants, it almost makes me feel a bit nauseous. Grabbing the mug I sniffed the drink. It smelt really sweet.

"I guess they don't serve hot chocolate over wherever you came from huh?" the girl smiled at me, going into the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand, "Drink it, it used to be your favorite. Or at least I hope it still is."

Taking a sip of the beverage, tingles spread over my tongue by the sweetness of the drink at the same time warming up my body and radiating in my chest. I had to agree, the drink felt calming and very familiar. My eyes closed, I continued to drink the hot chocolate until empty. No wonder the other soul reapers always dreamt of eating chocolate if ever given the opportunity to go to the world of the living. Even in a liquid state the confectionery is enjoyable.

"You drank it all already?" the lemon haired girl chuckled at me, taking the mug from my hand and filling it up again from a plastic looking kettle, "You must be missing out on things Haru to not even remember this."

"What's your name," I asked, more like demanded the girl, "And how do you know me?"

Blinking confusedly at me, the girl sighed and sat next to me on the hospital bed, patting her pink skirt that accompanied her long sleeve black blouse, her hair in wet curls. It was surprising very long to me.

"Well I'd hope you'd at least remember my name," the girl sighed, her eyes looking a bit saddened and cheeks slightly flushed, "My name is Chiasa Nakamura, my Grandfather owns this hospital and many others across the country. We used to be friends when you were alive."

"Huh?" I said shocked, "That can't be possible. To become a soul reaper you have to have been deceased a considerable amount of time for powers to manifest well."

"C'mon Haru," the girl sighed, "You haven't been dead that long, and all this that's happening to the both of us is all going according to our deal."

"Hold on," I faced up raising my hand, "How come you knew where to find me? How is this according to our deal? What deal did I make with you?"

"Ah!" Chiasa grinned at me, leaping from the chair and heading over to the desk that stood across the room, opening its drawer and pulling out an extremely large and thick, pink notebook.

"Here," Chiasa smiled, passing the book to me, "Does this ring any bell to you?"

I grabbed the book and start flicking through it. The beginning looking like a bunch rubbish written by children with doodles, then the rest more fluently written entries. I'm guessing by this girl.

"No it doesn't," I glared at the girl passing it back to her, "What is this."

"It's our exchange diary Haru," Chiasa sighed taking the book from me and placing it on the table, "You used to be a patient here in this hospital. At the time, my parents had recently gotten a divorce and were doing business across the world from each other, so I was in my Grandfather's custody, but he too had some business to attend for a few weeks or even months, which resulted in me staying in the hospital, and you my roommate."

"Roommate?" I looked at the bed, small flashes of a younger me sitting on a hospital bed, staring out the window at other children playing, "How sick was I?"

"You had a failing heart," Chiasa answered, laying on the bed now, flicking through the notebook, "You got sicker as by each year passed, and Japan at the time did not practice heart transplants on children."

"Oh," I said, oddly with indifference, "So I died in a hospital room?"

"Uh no," Chiasa said, sitting up on the bed but leaning on her hands, "You really don't remember anything?"

"I'm not supposed to remember anything," I growled at the girl, "I'm not even supposed to remember that my name is Haruto."

"Well, I guess I did an almost perfect job then," Chiasa said, pushing the book against my chest, "That's my gift."

"Gift? What do you mean?"

"It's gonna take a while to explain a lot of things Haru," Chiasa said, looking out the window, into the raining sky, "Why you're here, and why you constantly have that gnawing feeling of madness hidden inside of you."

"Madness?" I stood from the bed, staring at the strange girl, "What do you know about me?"

"I know everything about you," the girl gazed softly at me, holding out the book, "After all we are connected by this. After all I exchanged your fate."

* * *

"Ne, Haru-chan are you done with the diary?" five year old Chiasa giggled, drawing the curtain back, flash light in hand.

"Mm," five year old Haruto smiled, pulling the diary from under his pillow, and handing it to Chiasa, "Hey Chi-chan, isn't it a bit funny how we pass each other diaries even though we talk to each other everyday?"

"Nuh-uh," Chiasa shook her head reading into Haruto's badly written entry and small doodles, "Because it makes our friendship even more exciting by writing each other diaries. That's what the lovey lovey couple do in the movies."

"Eh!" Haruto exclaimed, blushing, "But we're not a lovey lovey couple, Chi-chan is my best friend!"

"Best friends are just close enough to be lovey lovey," Chiasa rolled her eyes then stared at one doodle by Haruto. It was a small stick figure of a boy with black and orange hair accented by the orange and black coloring around the head. The boy was in the sky surrounded by clouds with a halo over his head, a woman and man stood below him with three other children waving at him, and to the corner a girl with yellow hair holding a big pink book, another drawing of a man and woman standing behind her.

"Haru-chan what's this?" Chiasa asked pointing at the picture, "It's weird."

"It's not weird," Haruto puffed, climbing out of his bed and climbing into Chiasa's, his Iv dragging behind him, "It's me when I go to heaven, Momma and Daddy, with Ichi-Nii and Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan are waving goodbye to me." Then pointing at the figure of Chiasa, "And this is Chi-chan with her Mommy and Daddy. See here they get back together and you get to live happy again."

Glancing at Chiasa, Haruto was shocked to see her crying with a frown on her face, "What's wrong Chi-chan?"

"Haru-chan isn't going to die!" Chiasa shouted, "Why did you draw that! Haru-chan isn't going to die!"

"Eh?" Haruto looked incredulously at Chiasa, "But the doctors were telling Momma I don't have long left to live, so I am."

"How can you be okay with that!" Chiasa cried even louder, "Haru-chan? Why?"

"Because…because I don't want to feel sad about it," Haruto sad quietly, small tear leaking out his eyes, "If I get sad and scared about it, then everyone is gonna cry."

Wiping her tears, Chiasa gazed at Haruto who was trying to hold back his tears but failing. Grabbing her pencil, Chiasa began to scribble on the book, concentrating carefully on what she was writing, a determined look on her face.

"Haruto won't die," Chiasa growled, "Haruto won't die because he has a bad heart."

"Huh?" Haruto peeked over Chiasa's shoulder, she continuously writing those words over and over again to fill that page, stopping at the last line, "Haru-chan do you want to live?"

"Chi-chan what's wrong?" Haruto said nervously to her, her green eyes glowing brightly, "You're talking funny."

"Haru-chan," Chiasa passed the book to him, do you want to live?"

"Y-yes," Haruto looked at her, "What's going on?"

"Haru-chan, remember that one time you said you wished not to get another shot that day?"

"Yes," Haruto nodded his head, what about it?"

"I filled a page saying you won't get a shot that day," Chiasa said flipping the page to the spot where she wrote it, "But when the day came, you didn't get the shot but I did. The doctor got confused why I did, and the nurse got fired for giving me your shot."

"But that was a coincidence right?" Haruto said.

"No, Chiasa smiled, "I can exchange fate with anyone I write on this book,"

"Exchange?"

"Like instead of you getting the shot, I got the shot."

"Eh! Chi-chan that's dangerous!" Haruto squealed, getting off the bed and looking for an eraser, "You can't do that! Because of that shot you got sick for a while! And if I don't die because of a bad heart you will!"

"You can't erase it Haru-chan," Chiasa frowned at Haruto's failed attempt of erasing the words, "When its written, it can't be taken off, its fate, but I won't die, not if you write your name in. if you do I think…no I'm sure it will counter the spell."

"I don't understand but okay." Haruto said, trusting in Chiasa's words and taking the pencil in hand and copying what Chiasa wrote down, "I guess this means we'll be best friends forever?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"But I died," Haruto looked at the girl, the memory coming back to him as well, his head hurting from the recollection, "It didn't work."

"It did work," Chiasa frowned, "You were slowly getting better, that's why the doctors let you go back home to observe your recovery in a more comfortable environment. They wanted to test that maybe because you were always in the hospital that your body was just subjecting to the quality of life here. If you got worse at home, then your body hadn't technically healed."

"But I died!" I nearly shouted at her, "Explain that!"

"You were attacked by a hallow Haruto," Chiasa said, looking down at the book, like my shouting had hurt her, "Then after a few days things started getting weird and strange. I didn't know what to do. I had no choice. I couldn't change your fate, you were meant to die no matter what."

"Few days? What are you talking about?" I growled at Chiasa, grabbing onto the front of her shirt and pulling her up, "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything!" Chiasa yelled back, swatting my hands away from her, "I saved your life idiot! Don't just go jumping to conclusions!"

"What?"

"Geez Haruto! The reason why you feel so much animosity for your brother is because the boy nearly killed you twice! If I hadn't stepped in, you would have become like a hallow yourself!"

"I don't understand," I staggered away from her, "I nearly became a hallow? You exchanged my fate?"

"Haru," Chiasa inched closer to me, the pressure around me intensifying, "Calm down and relax. Its not that serious."

"Huh?" I collapsed to my knees, the pressure building and a searing headache pounding in my head. "What are you doing to me."

"Haruto," Chiasa said, holding the pink notebook up, "The reason why I can exchange fate is because I can manipulate people's life force, or at least that's what I like to call it. I'm not sure why I can do this, but a man I once met explained to me that's because of my mother once being attacked by a hallow or something along those lines. This book awakened my powers because my father and mother gave it to me before my parents divorce. Its something special to me. I can channel my powers through it."

"So you manipulated my life force?"

"That's only because we made a pact," Chiasa said, flipping more pages to show me another entry, "You've lost a lot of memories, I guess because you were able to pass on, but we made a pact just before you left. Haruto, the reason you have such anger is because you almost became a hallow, I was able to suppress it, but it won't hold forever. I, no, we need to seal it away now that you've gotten a hold of your powers."

"I don't fully understand, but how?" I said, believing her by a reason I don't know, but I felt that if I stuck with her I'd regain more memories of my past, and maybe that boy.

"What about Ichigo? What if I still want his head?" I asked Chiasa, her making a scoffed expression.

"I won't blame you if you wanted to," Chiasa scoffed, "He deserves it. He outright rejected you then forgot his memories of the time after you were attacked."

"Then what did kill me?"

"I'm not entirely sure, something awakened in you, like a natural defense that was probably triggered by my powers to protect you," Chiasa said, gazing at the floor and leaning against her desk, "It was too much for your body to withstand. It happened again before you moved on. I sealed some of the energy away in my book. But its like it was never there. Like it disappeared. But earlier today just before I found you, my book started giving off some shaddy feeling. Like a burst of energy came forth."

"First off its called Reiatsu," I explained, feeling the pressure easing off, "From what you've explained it happened when I released my zanpakto. That's intriguing, so this book reacts to me zanpakto?"

Reaching for the book and grabbing a hold of it, the book began to glow, an on set of Reiatsu flowing around it. Haruto began to feel more…alive with himself, like he hard more energy in, more power by an ounce. It made him crave more.

"Haru…stop," Chiasa began to pant, her head feeling dizzy, you're draining me. Before Haruto had time to realize what he was doing, Chiasa collapsed onto the floor, her eyes closed and unconscious. Her face pale and drained.

"Nakamura?" Haruto rushed to Chiasa fallen figure, shaking her softly, "Chiasa? ….Chi-chan?"

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Wow, how long has it been? A year? Whoosh! Time does fly by! Well I seriously did some brainstorming on this story and added in another OC that I created...then forgot...then remembered! Lol now things make sense and i can continue with this Fic. This chapter i guess is more for explanatory for the rest of the story and why Haruto has so much...uh...rage?**  
**

**And no folks! Haruto isn't gonna go Hallow like Ichigo...that's too Mary Sue right there...I think I dunno u tell me! And this character Chiasa is definitely not Mary Sue!  
**

**Chiasa is Haruto's long forgotten friend and the main reason for a lot of things that are happening to him...but in a good way.  
**

**Chiasa's power is kinda like a Fate exchange. (LOL! I thought of this before Mawaru Penguindrum...then after watching it i was like why not!) But the thing is that it can go both way. she can right the fate of the person she wants to counter & the original fate will happen to her. but to counter it the person she writing about has to write on the very last line. The only thing that is lost is a hefty amount of life energy (Reiatsu). So its safe, but death cannot be avoided.  
**

**The Pact that Haruto and Chiasa made is something extremely dangerous and risky Chiasa did to save Haruto from becoming a hallow (that will be explained in sooner chapters) which resulted in some of Haruto's...um...life force (reiatsu?) mixing in with hers, so now the two a bound to each other by fate. So what Haruto feels, most likely Chiasa will. If Haruto dies...maybe Chiasa will (mwaha let's see)...but wait if Chiasa dies will Haru? Well technically he's already dead...but the pact was made when he was dead...so if his soul dies then Chiasa dies (along with her soul)!  
**

This is the consequence of messing with Fate. :] Until the next Chappie people! Toodles! Review so i'll get off my lazy ass and update! Just no flames! Criticism is accepted if there is anything u see i need to improve on! Just no bashing! **  
**


End file.
